Honey Bee
by LyokoWarrior144
Summary: Ulrich finally admits his feelings for Yumi and recruited Odd, Aelita and Jeremie to set up a date with him and Yumi so he could finally confess his undying love to her. The four friends made plans and took on responsibilities to make sure everything works out. Will Yumi agree or reject Ulrich? Plus, there's more.


**Chapter 1Plan, Set, Goal**

_Hey, Yumi, it's me Ulrich. Where are you? Is something wrong? Haven't seen you all day._

_Nothing's wrong, Ulrich. Just downtown with my dad, helping him with his business trip, that's all. Stop worrying so much – you might end up in the hospital soon enough and you're way too young for that. LOL._

_Oh, didn't know. Sorry. When will you be back?_

_Sometime between 9 and 9.36 tonight. Dad's really nervous about this conference so he brought me along to help him deliver this big speech he's been practicing for about a month now. The way it's going right now, it looks like I'm the one who have to take his place up on the podium. That sucks._

_Oh, don't worry, Yu, you'll do great. Just try to enjoy yourself and do your best. I want to hear all about it when you get back._

_Yeah, right. You wanna hear about a boring conference meeting I'm in with my dad? Is something wrong with you, Ulrich? Cause you don't sound the same here. Wait a minute. Odd, if this is you again, I swear, when I get back, Imma ass whoop both you and your mangy mutt's asses and send you floating around the universe for eons._

_No, Yumi, it's me – Ulrich. Odd's in Jeremie's room with the two geniuses. Thought I'll just come out by the old oak tree and get some peace and quiet._

_Oh. Sorry about that, Ulrich. It's just it's not the first time Odd has done something stupid like this. Anyway, I gotta go – we're being ushered in and my dad's acting like a lil' baby about to pee his pants. LOL_

_Okay then. Have fun and don't let the lectures bore you to death. See you when you get back._

_You, too, Ulrich. Talk to you later. Say hi to the others for me. Yumi out._

Aelita, Odd, Kiwi and Jeremie were all in Jeremie's room. Odd was playing around with Kiwi while Aelita sat down on Jeremie's bed; Jeremie, meanwhile, was on his computer, typing away something important he has been working on. As usual, Aelita was wearing a dark purple dress that comes to her knees and light pink quarter length leggings underneath. Odd was wearing a baggy dark purple pant, a pink undershirt, his long sleeve hooded jacket and a red pumps. Jeremie was wearing a maroon turtle neck sweater with khaki pants and a blue pumps.

All of a sudden, Ulrich burst into the room, causing the other three to jump. They stared at their friend, wondering what could be the cause of his sudden and unexpected appearance. Ulrich was wearing a dark green shirt, army jacket and blue jeans with green trainers. He looked from one friend to the other, hoping to get some help with something he's been thinking and planning for some time now.

Odd got up from where he was positioned on the bed and walked up to his best friend. He placed his left hand on Ulrich's shoulder, shaking his head. "Man, don't do that again. You almost caused us to have a heart attack here. Anyway, what is it with you?"

Ulrich replied, "I need your help with something, guys, and it's really important."

Aelita heaved, turning her head in Ulrich and Odd's direction and requested, "And that would be what, exactly?"

The others waited on Ulrich patiently. "It's about Yumi," Ulrich declared.

The others all smiled, knowing where this conversation was going, their moods lightened at the name. "What exactly about Yumi do you need help with?" Jeremie asked.

Before Ulrich could answered, Odd jumped in, a hand on his chin, thinking. "Well, since he's not sulking or devastated, they haven't been fighting. And, looking at the way his face is redder than the reddest tomato in the universe, it's nothing but a symptom of missing his precious Japanese beauty, if I must say," Odd joked, patting his friend on the back.

"It's more than that, though," Ulrich said, desperately seeking for help.

"Oh, we know," Aelita said, laughing along with Odd and Jeremie. "Look, just tell us in what area you need our help with and we'll see what we can do. So, what do you need with?"

Ulrich went and sat down beside Aelita on the bed while Odd joined them. Odd, Jeremie and Aelita all looked over to their friend, waiting on him. "Well, you know how things have been going on with me and Yumi?"

Odd waved his hands in the air. "Okay, okay, okay. Look, we get it – you're in love with Yumi and she's in love with you. Yeah, we get it. Well, news flash, dude: we already know. You've never stop talking about how beautiful Yumi is, how kindhearted she is, how athletic she is, how amazingly multi-talented she is, how smart and blah blah blah blah. Man, all you do is talk about how you always want to be with her forever and ever. And you know what? For crying out loud, buddy, do something about it. Ayah Mama!"

The four of them all laughed at this. After calming down, Ulrich continued, "Yeah, man, I know – you're damn right. That's why I need your help in telling her how I feel. I'm sick and tire of having to admire her from a safe distance. I want us to be more than just friends."

Aelita got up and stood in front of Ulrich. "Thank you, oh Lord Jesus – now he comes out with the truth. Finally, after all these years, he comes out and boldly admits the truth – this must be the miracle we've all been waiting for. _Thank you_," Aelita exaggerated.

Odd fell to the ground, laughing his head off. Jeremie had to hold on to his desk to keep him from falling off his chair. Meanwhile, being the only one left, Ulrich just smiled, staring up at Aelita's stubborn streak. For some reason, he was thankful to have her as a friend, as well as with the others. He just didn't know what he would do without his beloved and most trusted friends.

"Yeah, you're right," Ulrich admitted. "I have been hiding from the truth."

While Odd was still laughing his head off on the floor, Jeremie went again and asked, "What do you have in mind, Ulrich?"

"I don't know, really. I was thinking about doing something small but private at the same time. You know, something romantic Yumi would like. Do any of you know what type of music Yumi likes?"

Jeremie and Aelita thought about this some more. Odd, finally getting a hold of himself and sitting up straight on the ground, announced to the others, "Well, it's kind of hard to tell ya, buddy, but, you know how Yumi is: when it comes to music, she's as diverse as the next Hip Hop mogul cross dressing into the fashion world of yin and yang. Anyway, what type of music are you thinking bout?"

"Something not too serious but not entirely a joke, either. Something that says 'I like you; I want us to be more than just friends' but doesn't put any pressure on any of us. I wanna take it slow with Yumi – if I rush into it…Man, I don't know what I'll do if I ever lose her."

Aelita gasped, holding her breath in excitement. "Hey, I think I have the perfect song for ya, Ulrich." The boys looked on to her. "Listen, last week, Yumi and I were listening to this country song call Honey Bee by this Blake Shelton guy and we both like it. It's a humorous song but, at the same time, gets the message across. Yumi's gonna love it. And what's more, I downloaded it on my IPod just yesterday morning."

Odd clapped his hands in approval. "Okay, now that we have a song, we need the time and date of the event."

The others nodded. Jeremie jumped in and added, "Don't forget, Odd, we also need a location and the perfect atmosphere."

Odd stared at Jeremie surprisingly. "Since when did you become Cupid, Einstein? Has Aelita been giving you some private lessons?"

Both Aelita and Jeremie blushed a deep crimson, not making eye contact with anyone but with one another. Odd nodded his head, knowing the answer to his questions. He turned over to Ulrich and continued, a hand on his hip, "Alright, Ulrich, this is what we're going to do. First of all, where's your Japanese Queen right now?"

"She's at a conference meeting downtown with her dad. Says she won't be back till nine or nine thirty-six tonight. Why?"

"Well, for one, it gives us enough time for me and Aelita to work our magic on ya. First of all, you're gonna need to learn the lyrics to the song as well as how the music goes."

"That's awesome, Odd," Aelita complimented him. Odd gave a big grin. "But I can only teach Ulrich the lyrics – Yumi's the one who's memorized the whole rhythm of the song and stuff already. I swear, that girl's quick when it comes to learning songs, people and other things. Man, I'm so envy of her right now."

The three boys sniggered while Aelita just rolled her eyes at them. "Okay, _anyway_," Odd said, getting back to the subject. "Like I said earlier, Aelita's gonna teach you the lyrics to the song. Now, since Yumi won't be here till tonight, how bout we have you sing to her tomorrow morning?"

Aelita shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint, Odd, but Yumi doesn't get up till twelve forty-eight on Sundays. You know how she is about numbers."

Jeremie and Ulrich stared at their two friends, wondering what in hell's name they were talking about. Jeremie was the one to ask the question. "What's this with Yumi and numbers?" he asked.

Odd answered, "Well, remember last year when she started living in the dorms with us?" Both Ulrich and Jeremie nodded. "Well, on the last Friday the 13th episode at Kadic, Yumi thought it was just another hoax thing some idiot came up with to scare the living day lights out of people. So, she said if it was true for lightning to strike her there and then. And, unfortunately, out of nowhere, she was struck down by one soon enough. That's why she had to spend the whole week in the hospital, getting treatments. Fortunately for her, the lightning didn't damage any vital organs and such, thank goodness."

"And, ever since then, Yumi's been very picky about numbers. Now she goes by twelves, threes, sixes, and nines but mostly any number that can be divided by twelve evenly," Aelita concluded.

"And where were Jeremie and I when this happened?" Ulrich requested, not recalling the event.

"Well, remember when Jim and Mrs. Hertz sent the two of you out of town for that Pencak Silat tournament as well as the spelling bees competition last year for two weeks and Aelita and I were lending our assistance to the teachers with the new students and their parents during the Parent, Teacher Conference that went on longer than it was supposed to?" Once again, both Ulrich and Jeremie nodded. "It was during that time it happened. Yumi made us promise not to tell you guys about it," Odd confessed.

"Okay, so what now?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie got up from his chair and joined the others where they were. "Look, for once, Odd's making sense here so, we're going to do what he says. After all, he is Mr. Romantic," Jeremie added, smiling up at Odd.

While laughing at what Jeremie had just said, something clicked inside of Aelita's head. Screaming in excitement, as well as jumping up and down like a little hyper, overactive kid with some serious sugar rush, she exclaimed, "I got it! Alright, remember how much Yumi likes to look up in the sky and working on some crazy, messed up thing even I don't understand sometimes? Man, I swear, there's something seriously wrong with that girl but anyway, I was thinking. Since no one's gonna be here tomorrow, and that also includes Jim, Sissi, Mr. Delmas and all the staff members – we could use the new device we've just created for Ulrich and Yumi's picnic tomorrow. That way, even though it's going to be bright outside, the two of you would be underneath the stars, enjoying each other's company and then, some time in between gazing up at the stars and eating or something, you can sing to her. Oh, it would be so very romantic. Yumi's gonna die when she sees it. And, what's even more, the two of you will be all by yourself and you won't have anyone to ruin the moment."

Jeremie and the others thought about this. "It does sound awfully romantic, Aelita," Jeremie admitted, still thinking. "but, we still need a place for me to set up the program. What about at the factory? Or in the gym or even, in the auditorium?"

Odd made a disgusted face. "Eww, hell to the no, Einstein. First of all, the factory is no place to take someone on a first date and, second, the gym smells like _dirty sweat socks_ and _vinegar_. And the auditorium? Dude, have you been in that place recently? It smells like rotten corpses in there. No, it has to be somewhere else. Somewhere we can be sure no one would go looking. Someplace only we know about."

"Hey, I got it!" Aelita said. The boys, once again, looked at her. She explained, "How about the Hermitage?" The boys stared at her weirdly, wondering where she was going with this. "Okay, over the past couple years, Yumi and I have been sneaking over there to do some renovating with the house. There's a backyard and a garden there we've been taking care of as well as polishing the insides of the place. The garden's big enough to have a picnic, plus it's sheltered so it would be the perfect place. You see, no one beside us would think about looking there and so, Ulrich and Yumi can spend as long as they want there."

"Aelita, if you weren't going out with Frankenstein over there, I would have taken your breath away by now," Odd stated sarcastically, winking at her. Aelita giggled, covering her mouth. Jeremie gave him a death glare while Ulrich just smiled. He was really enjoying himself here. Getting semi-serious, Odd continued, "Okay, so we have a place and a date. Good, that's something. Unfortunately, there's only one thing bothering me right now."

Confused, Ulrich asked, "What is it, Odd?"

"Well, since it's a country song, you're probably gonna need to play the guitar or something and you can't take a piano or a keyboard over there to play for Yumi."

"Actually, Odd," Aelita said, "Ulrich doesn't need to play the guitar. And, if you're willing, Ulrich, you can just play the piano my father left at the house. The only thing we have to worry about now is teaching Ulrich the song and that's it. Tomorrow, after Yumi's finish taking a shower and changing into her usual clothes, at precise one-twenty, the two of us are going to head for the Hermitage. Once there, the rest is up to you, Ulrich."

"Okay then, it's a date," Odd clapped his hands together, smiling in anticipation. "Ulrich, you go wait for us in the woods – we'll be there with you shortly."

Ulrich nodded, nervous but happy. He got up and started walking towards the door. Once he was at the door, his hands on the doorknob, he stopped and turned his head back to his three friends. "Thanks, guys – for everything."

"Any time, buddy," Odd replied with a thumps up. Aelita smiled sweetly at him while Jeremie nodded his head and smiled. Ulrich closed the door behind, left the building and headed back to his favorite oak tree in the woods. Meanwhile, back inside Jeremie's dorm room, Odd turned over to the two geniuses in the room. "Okay, guys, we need the whole thing on video," he claimed, proudly.

Jeremie and Aelita shook their heads in unison, not liking the idea. "Sorry, Odd, but that would be intruding on their privacy," Jeremie stated. "You know how much Ulrich and Yumi love to keep their private lives away from public eyes."

"I agree with Jeremie, Odd," Aelita said. "Remember the last time we tried to prey on their private time together? We nearly got butchered to death by the both of them. Sorry, but there's no way I'm going through that again. Sorry, Odd."

Odd rolled his eyes at the others. "You guys are a bunch of wimps, you know that? Look, we're making history here, my friends. Look at it from my point of view, will ya? We capture every single moment of them becoming a couple for the first time in the history of all histories, the both of them admitting their feelings for one another. Don't you think that would be great to look back on, let's say, a few years from now on their wedding day?"

"Well, you do have a point there, Odd, when you put it that way," Jeremie admitted. "But remember, we just promised Ulrich he and Yumi would be the only ones at the Hermitage."

Aelita thought it through for a moment then came up with an idea. "You're both right. Hey, I know. Since there are already cameras there, how bout we set up other hidden cameras all over the place? This way, we'll be able to see and hear what's going on. Look, guys, whilst I'm teaching Ulrich the words to the song, how bout the two of you go on ahead and set up the cameras both on the inside of the house as well as on the outside. I want at least three cameras in each room and hallways, four or more all over the garden and the backyard. Everywhere they go, we'll be able to see and hear them at all times."

"Aelita, you're a freaking genius," Odd said, putting his hands in his pocket. "So, what do you say, Einstein – you in or what?"

Jeremie rolled his eyes at Odd. "Please, I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's about time those two get together."

"You're forgetting a couple of things, boys," Aelita stated, not a bit surprise the boys were all caught up in the moment.

Odd and Jeremie stared at each other, wondering what Aelita was talking about. "What you talking bout, Princess?" Odd asked.

"Well, for there to be a picnic, there needs to be food and we all know Yumi and Ulrich doesn't like eating too much junk food – which is why I'm gonna wake up early tomorrow morning and go shopping for some. Secondly, don't you think Ulrich should buy Yumi some flowers or something? It doesn't even have to be flowers or chocolate – it could be anything nice and sincere, don't you think?"

Jeremie put his right hand on his chin, thinking about it. "You know what, now that I think about it, you're right, Princess," he reported, "But we all know shopping for Yumi and Ulrich is like finding a needle in a haystack. Aelita, you're her roommate, what do you think she'll like?"

But, before Aelita could answer, Odd interrupted. "Dude, don't sweat it – I got just the thing to make sure Yumi melts into Ulrich's arms, you'll see. Okay, so, while you're teaching Ulrich the song, Jeremie and I are going to the Hermitage to set up the cameras."

"Sounds like a good plan," Aelita smiled. "I just need to go download the song without the words but that'll only take a few seconds or so. I'll do that later on tonight and hand it over to Ulrich before you guys fall asleep. Good lucks, guys."

She left the room. Jeremie, meanwhile, was pulling some electromagnetic devices out of his dresser. He put some of them in his bag pack and the rest into Odd's. Soon enough, the two boys were out of the dorms, out of the Kadic school grounds and into the forest, heading towards their destination: the Hermitage house.

And so, while Jeremie and Odd ventured over to the Hermitage to set up the hidden cameras all over the compound, Aelita was in the forest with Ulrich, under his favorite oak tree, teaching him the lyrics to the song. Learning the words to the song was easy but singing the song was a little harder than Ulrich thought.

Fortunately, with Aelita's constant encouragement and his determination, by the end of the day, Ulrich was ready for his performance the next day. And, just as Aelita had promised, once she and Ulrich took a break, Aelita ran back to her dorm room and found a link on the internet to the song without the words. After downloading it both on her computer, her IPod as well as on her laptop, she burned the song onto a CD. She labeled the CD and sneaked into Odd and Ulrich's room and laid it on top of Ulrich's desktop, making sure to set everything else to one corner of the table while the CD was proudly laid out in the middle.

Once satisfied with it, Aelita sneaked back out of Ulrich and Odd's dorm room and went back to meet Ulrich at his favorite tree in the forest. Ulrich was getting a hang of the song, even playing Odd's guitar along with the music. Aelita had to admit, Ulrich was pretty good and she just couldn't wait for the surprise to unfold. She just knew Yumi is sooooo going to love it and she just couldn't wait.

A couple hours later, around twenty-three and twenty-eight hundred hours, Yumi finally made it to the dorm room she shared with her best female friend. She was too exhausted to say anything but she knew Aelita would want to hear everything that went on at the conference with her own father. Yumi was right, her father was too scared out of his mind to stand up in front of hundreds of people and deliver the damn speech Yumi had helped him wrote only a month ago. And so, not wanting her father to lose his job, Yumi had to join her dad upstage on the podium, in front of many people she didn't even know and presented both the speech and the presentation she and her father had gone over and over for about two weeks straight.

Then, once that was over with, there were countless questions and debates she had to explain thoroughly to the committee before she could take her seat next to her father. Surprisingly, she must have did a great job at breaking down every aspect of the presentation and the speech so that everyone could get a clear picture of the message she was trying to convey that she had gotten many offers of employment with different organizations from around the world. She just told them she'll think about their offers and get back to them once she made up her mind. After all, she barely had a year left at Kadic before she was going to college the following fall.

Fortunately, her father had been there to encourage her to invest into her future and career, telling her he was so very proud of the young woman she had become. Yumi only smiled sweetly, gave him a hug before both her and her father were dragged onto the stage for more discussion. Over all, Yumi had a great time and she was happy about her father getting the promotion he has been working hard on for such a long time. But having to talk to people, standing up for hours on end was definitely something that had taken its toll on our young friend here.

Wanting to look appropriate for the seminar, Yumi chose to wear a simple stripe blue and white dress shirt with a black body-tight vest underneath; she also had on a loose black dress pants that perfectly matched her shirt. On her left wrist, she wore the charm bracelet her mother had given her a couple weeks ago and, on her other hand, she was holding one of Prada's black leather plated Cervo Lux hobo handbags her friends had brought her for her birthday last year. The weird thing about the handbag was her friends had made sure to add her initials inside of it. For her footwear, Yumi had on a fourteen by three centimeter Star style red sole high heel woman sandals. For some reason, she just couldn't believe she had let Aelita talked her into wearing the sandals but she guess it was all worth it since everything turned out alright.

Not bothering to take out her key to the dorm room, Yumi just opened the door, knowing very well Aelita would leave it unlock for her. The moment she entered the room, locking the door behind her, Yumi flung herself right into her bed, not bothering to change or even take off her sandals. Immediately, she dropped her handbag and, before she knew it, she was fast asleep, hoping this would be the last time she has to dress up for any business trip for a very long time.


End file.
